


Coming Out With Cake

by aimarooney



Series: Pride 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cake, Coming Out, F/F, Female Reader, Gen, Mom!Natasha, Pride, Pride 2020, adopted!reader, lesbian reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by @xxxtwilightaxelxxx on Tumblr: Heya, could I request a pride fic? Could I request an adopted Romanoff! lesbian reader x Wanda Maximoff where W helps yn try to come out to her mum by baking a rainbow coming out cake but Nat comes home early from a mission and questions what’s going on. Y/n panics and W and N help her calm down before yn comes out (scared she’d regret adopting her + not accepting her) but Nat already knew from observation and catching Wanda and Y/n a few times. Cue mother/daughter sweetness please and thank youx
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Pride 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638
Kudos: 43





	Coming Out With Cake

“Happy pride babe” Wanda smiled at you.

You gave her a small smile back, doing a quick look to make sure no one was around before leaning up for a quick kiss. “Happy pride!”

“You know everyone is on a mission, we’re alone.” She told you.

“I know, it’s just a habit.” You sighed, “About that, I have a plan to come out. Just need your help.”

“You sure you’re ready?” Wanda asked. You two had been together for about 3 months but you had yet to come out to anyone else. You had talked about it at length, but every time you tried to get the words out to your mom, your throat closed up and you couldn’t get the words out.

No matter how much you knew Nat loved you, you couldn’t help but worry about her regretting her decision to adopt you. But you didn’t want to keep Wanda or your feelings a secret anymore. You needed a foul proof plan, one that you couldn’t back out of. “I’m sure.” You told Wanda. “I don’t want us to have to hide anymore.”

“If you’re sure.” Wanda smiled. You knew she was ready to be able to show her feelings. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well since I can’t seem to be able to word it or get the words out, I thought a wordless outing would be best.” You started to tell her, “I thought we could make a rainbow cake together! Let my mom cut it first, then we could invite the rest of the team for a slice.”

“That’s such a cute idea!” Wanda smiled, “I love it!”

“So you’ll help bake the cake?” You gave her puppy eyes.

“Of course.” She chuckled, “Gotta make sure you don’t burn down the kitchen!”

“Hey!” You swat at her with a pout, “I am not a bad cook!”

“Sure you’re not.” You continued to pout.

“Alright, you got a recipe or what?” Wanda asked you, ignoring your pouting.

“Yeah,” You quickly pulled it up on your phone. “This may take awhile, it is 6 layers.”

“Well we better get started!” She shook her head at you. You found 6 large mixing bowls to make each individual layer. You also made sure to set out the food dye you had bought.

“Friday turn on some music please,” You called to the AI as the two of you worked on mixing separate layers. Friday started playing your favorite playlist and it caused both you and Wanda to break into a smile.

You worked in harmony getting all 6 batters mixed up. “Time for some food dye!”

“I’ll do red, orange and yellow, you do green, blue and purple?” She suggested.

“Sounds good to me!” You agreed. It didn’t take either of you long to have the color mixed into the batter.

“Oh do we have 6 cake pans?” You suddenly asked.

“Let’s hope.” Wanda started to look in the cupboards trying to find some. Luck must have been on your side because there were exactly 6 circular pans.

You carefully poured the cake batter into each pan before slipping them into the oven.

“Thank god for having an industrial sized kitchen. You laughed. No way would you want to have to wait the time it would have taken if you couldn’t cake all six at once.

“A blessing indeed.”

“You know what else is a blessing?” You gave her a cheeky grin.

“What?” She asked with a smile, having an idea what you were going to say.

“You,” Your grin grew. She let out a soft laugh, pulling you into her embrace. You happily wrap your arms around her neck smiling at her.

“I love you,” Wanda whispered. Your smile only grew, it was the first time those words were said between you two.

“I love you, so much” You replied, you watched as her grin grew as well. Pulling you into a searing kiss, which you happy returned.   
“Oh wait, did you set a timer for the cakes?” You suddenly pull away.

“Oh crap, no, I thought you did!” Wanda said with wide eyes.

“Shit.” You groaned.

“There is another 20 minutes left on the cake,” Friday’s voice broke through. You breathed a sigh of relief that your cakes

“Thanks,” You chuckled at yourselves. “We should probably get going on the frosting.”

“Oh, the best part!” Wanda smiled.

“You can’t eat it all before we frost the cake!’ You warned.

“Well I won’t eat all of it.” She whined. You gave her a dirty look.

“Just help me make it.” You rolled your eyes at her. It took a lot longer than you thought it would to make the frosting. It had nothing to do with all the stolen kisses and light food throwing at all.

“The cakes should be done now.” Friday announced to you. You were shocked since you hadn’t even finished mixing the frosting.

“Oh, alright, let’s get them out and cooling.” You opened the oven and smiled at how good the cakes all looked.

“Look at those!” Wanda said amazed.

“We make a good team!” You smiled back. You set the cakes on cooling racks so that you would be able to get them cleaned up and then frosted into one cake. You checked the clock and the team wasn’t scheduled to get back for another 6 hours so you had plenty of time to get it finished.

“Alright let’s get this frosting finished!” You turned back to the mixer. All you had left to do was actually do the mixing so you were quick to turn on the mixer.

“Wanda! Get your fingers out of my frosting!” You yelled at your girlfriend as she tried to stick her finger into the bowl as soon as you turned off the mixer.

“I helped make it too!” She glared at you. “I am just trying to make sure it tastes good!”

“Fine, but one finger, that’s all you get!” You told her.

“Buzzkill.” She groaned. But you watched as she scooped up as much as her fit on one finger. You tried to stop her hand before she could bring it to her mouth.

“No!” She cried as the frosting fell to the ground. You watched as she caught it with her mind, bringing it back up between the two of you. But instead of bringing it to her mouth she flung it at your face, hitting you on the cheek. Wanda smiled at the shocked look on your face.

She stepped closer to you, before leaning in and licking the frosting right off your face. You broke into giggles at her actions. “What was that!” You laughed.

“I wanted to throw some at you, but then didn’t want it to go to waste!” She told you with a grin and a shrug. You only shook your head at her.

“Well how is it?” You asked her, dipping your own finger into the frosting.

“Delicious.” She said. As soon as you had a taste you agreed. You two had really got the frosting down.

“Agreed!”

Suddenly you hear the door open and start to panic a bit. No one should be back for a while. Your mom hadn’t sent a message to tell you they would be home early. You stepped back a bit, hoping it was just a new trainee who was lost.

But luck wasn’t on your side and you suddenly see Natasha walk into the kitchen. “Hey (y/n)! I’m home!” She said with a big smile.

You tried to match the smile, hoping she wouldn’t notice the cakes on the counter. You had planned for this, planned to have time and you weren’t sure you were ready to come out right now.

“Hey! You’re back early” You go to meet her in a hug, hoping she doesn’t notice how off you are.

“What’s all this?” She asked, pulling away. Looking at the counter.

“Oh, Well, I um,” You started to panic not sure how to word it. You could feel your entire face getting hot, you had no idea how to put it into words. What if she didn’t understand, or accept it. What if this made her regret adopting you. You could tell you were starting to hyperventilate. You couldn’t get any deep breaths in to calm yourself.

Natasha immediately knew something was up. Worry was etched into her face as she stepped back up to you. Her hands resting on your arms, rubbing them gently. “Hey, kiddo, I need you to breathe, deep breath for me.”

You try to do as she says taking a deep inhale through your nose. She does the same coaching you through some breaths.

You felt Wanda behind you, rubbing calming circles into your back, which helped you a lot.

“What’s going on, you can tell me anything.” Natasha told you calmly, her hands still resting on your arms.

“I-Wanda and I- we were baking a cake. A rainbow cake.” You said, looking down at your feet not able to meet her eyes. “I was going to use it to come out to you.”

Your mom squeezes your arms and pulls you into a hug, “I love you so much kiddo, absolutely nothing would change that. I am so proud of you,”

You hugged back tightly, letting her words sink in. You couldn’t help a few tears slip past your eyes. You pulled away and wiped them quickly. Nat gave you a heartfelt smile. 

“Thank you,”

“This also might not exactly be news,” Natasha said with a little smirk. You gave her a confused and shocked look at that.

“What? Did someone tell you?” You were afraid someone had outed you, but then you were also sure your mom probably would have killed them for that.

“You two aren’t as sneaky as you think.” She smirks, looking between you and Wanda. You get flustered at the idea of your mom having caught you with Wanda and you hadn’t even known.

Wanda couldn’t help but laugh a little from behind you, which made you turn and glare at her. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” She grinned,

“Okay maybe it’s a little funny,” You admitted.

“Well I still think we need to finish this cake,” Nat said looking past you into the kitchen. “Can’t let it go to waste!”

“Want to help us?” You asked.

“Of course!” She smiled, planting a kiss on your hairline before moving into the kitchen.

Wanda caught your eye and gave you a small thumbs up. You couldn’t be happier right now. Your mom finally knew who you were and fully accepted you and you were able to be out and open in your relationship with Wanda.

It may not have gone as planned, but ultimately you were just happy that the end result was the way you wanted it. You were loved and getting to be with the people that you loved.


End file.
